


Our Girl

by TheRookBook



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Tim and Lucy have a kid, what happened to lucy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: She has to come back. She has to.*this is a reupload to a story I deleted.*
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is a reupload (the first chapter is anyway). Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I don't own The Rookie or the characters, it's just fun to mess with them :) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook

The early morning sun filtered through the curtains of Shaw Memorial hospital filling the room with natural light. Tim’s eyes fluttered open as the machines around the room continued to beep. He sat up in the chair padded chair, his muscles screaming in protest. The pops of his neck filled the moment of silence before the machines beeped again.

Tim pushed himself up, walking across the room to the restroom to relieve himself. He washed his hand quickly before walking back inside the room just as a fuss started to fill the space. A real, full-hearted smile crossed his face as he looked down at the little girl in the clear tub. Her arms stretched over her head as she yawned.

His hand landed on her tiny body softly before he gently rubbed her belly to soothe her. “Shh shh,” he hushed quietly. She must have realized who he quickly based on how she started to settle. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s okay, it’s okay.”  
  
His thumb looked huge compared to her tiny face as he lightly brushed her cheek. His heart threatened to explode as she smiled under his hand. A little hand wrapped around one of his fingers, yet Tim knew that she was would be wrapped around his finger since the minute he found out she was a possibility.  
  
Tim continued to look down at the brown-haired infant for a minute until she quieted down under his hand. Seven months ago, when he first found out about her, he was scared. Hell, he is still scared. The only difference being she is actually here now for him to hold and love. He had seen a lot of things on the streets. There were times that he was scared out there too, but it was the tiniest person that he had ever seen that scared the hell out of him.  
  
He pulled his finger away slowly as the girl drifted off to sleep once more. He smiled down at her once more before looking over the hospital bed. Two days later, and there was still no change. He wanted to believe that she was just resting, that she would wake up when she was ready.  
  
The doctors still couldn’t pinpoint what went wrong. The delivery was going good. The contractions and pushes were going as routinely until they weren’t. A flatline changed everything. Doctors scrambled around the room as they rushed to get her ready to move. A nurse pushed him out of the room, ignoring his demands to know what was happening. At the moment, no one knew. They had to get her to the operating room quickly to save both of their lives.  
  
His hand landed on her soft hair before he leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. She was still warm under his lips; she was still with him. “Come on, Lucy, wake up,” he pleaded tenderly, resting his forehead against hers. “Please.”  
  
The beeping of the machines was all that answered him. His eyes slid closed as he waited for her to answer him. She had to wake up; she had to. He pulled back after a moment. Her eyes were still closed, the machines still beeped. Not yet.  
  
Sighing, Tim pulled his chair closer to her bed. He grabbed the magazine off the side table before sitting back in the chair. He sat there for hours flipping mindlessly through the pages trying to create some type of normalcy. It was not lost on him how different this scenario was from six years ago.  
  
Back then, he knew she was going to be okay. They had just found her after being buried alive. Tim had breathed the breath of life back into her, bringing her back from the darkness. She was just resting then recovering from the trauma. He stayed beside her bed until she woke up.  
  
Now he didn’t know. Everything was on the table. There was a tube down her throat helping her breathe. A machine was keeping her alive, but she was still there. She was still with him. He was staring down the barrel of being a single parent, a widower. It scared him more than anything he had ever faced. Their little girl needed her, he needed her, she couldn’t leave them like this.  
  
This was supposed to be a happy time. A time where they should celebrating the next chapter of their lives.  
  
Friends that he had long considered family stopped by. Each of them cooing over the newborn, offering their thoughts and prayers that whatever higher power they believed in. He didn’t care who they talked to as long as she came back to them.  
  
Tim walked around the room, swaying the infant in his arms during the times that he could not sit in that chair anymore. He felt helpless just sitting there. If he could do anything, he could be there for his daughter. Holding her, letting her know that he was going to love her no matter what. She was half of both of them, and Tim hoped she took after Lucy. He was already in so much trouble.  
  
Evening rolled around before he realized it. He laid her down gently against the blankets after giving her a bath in the bathroom sink. The nurses offered to do it, but he insisted. He would be doing it for the next few years anyway.  
  
Again, he walked over to the single hospital bed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before sitting down in the chair. He moved his chair until he could lean against his elbows on the thin mattress. Tim grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
“I don’t know if you can hear me, but I want to believe that you can. You have to wake up Lucy. It’s been two days, and our daughter hasn’t met her mother yet. She’s everything we wanted, plus some. She is perfect, Lucy. I don’t know where you are or what you are doing, but you have to come back. She needs you, Luce. I need you. Please, don’t give up. Come back to us.”


	2. Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would finish this fic up and give everyone a happy ending!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook!

Three weeks alone at home with a newborn was the hardest thing Tim had ever accomplish. Yet, their daughter was still alive, happy, healthy, beautiful and Tim was holding on by a thread. His sleep schedule was more messed up than any night shift rotation he had ever endured and even worse than his time spent in the military. Somehow the coffee seemed to be doing the trick until all things were quiet and he found himself dozing off whether that be on the couch, the bed, or in the rocking chair in the nursery. He was getting by, just barely keeping his head above water, but she was worth it. Their little girl was worth it.  
  
There was a piece missing from their family and Tim would give up everything, but their girl to make it whole again. Every day it was the same. The doctors still had no clear reasoning as to why she slipped into a coma or if she would even wake up.  
  
They fell into a routine. Every three hours he would wake up, give Lainey part of a bottle before rocking her back to sleep. It was the four o’clock wake up that kept Tim up. He would do a quick workout in the garage before Lainey started to cry. He had figured out her routine for the most part. There were times though that she would surprise him and wake up earlier than expected either from a soiled diaper or just waking up on her own.  
  
Still seeing her face whether she was smiling up at him or crying made Tim smile. She was his sunshine during the darkness that clouded their lives. She was his reason for getting up every morning. He couldn’t wait until Lucy could join them until their family was whole again. Then everything would be perfect, then everything would be okay again.  
  
It felt wrong having all this time alone with her. His own childhood was one he would rather forget. His memories of his father were troublesome, to say the least. Tim wanted to be the best father that Lainey could have, but three weeks and two days in he felt like he was already behind. Lucy would know when to change her before she started crying, how warm to heat the bottle so it was right and not too hot, what outfit she should wear not to get too hot or cold. Lucy would do everything right, she always did.  
  
“Good morning princess,” Tim cooed peering over the bassinet that sat beside the bed. He liked having her close and being able to reach for her whenever he wanted. She was a piece of Lucy that he would always have no matter the outcome. He wanted both of them, he needed both of them. “Did you sleep good,” he asked, reaching down, and scooping the infant up. “I bet you did. You are so smiley this morning just like your momma always is. Are you ready to go see mama today? Cause I am,” Tim continued to talk to the infant in his arms as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
“What do you say about getting you a nice fresh bottle, not that cruddy stuff leftover from last night,” Tim said tossing the old bottle from the counter into the sink. “See it’s a good thing I made an extra and put it in the fridge because I knew you would be hungry. All we have to do is toss, well not toss, but put in the microwave and we will be good to go,” Tim explained as he unscrewed the top of the bottle with one hand before putting it in the microwave.  
  
Tim hit the preset and the machine came to life. He looked down at Lainey’s head resting on his shoulder, her drool leaving a wet spot on his shirt, but he didn’t care. Tim looked down at the dark brown hair that covered her head, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Everything is going to be okay, kiddo. She’s gonna come back. She has to.”  
  
Tim pulled the warm bottle out of the microwave just before it beeped. Lainey did not like the loud sound, not that he could blame her, he didn’t like it himself that much either. “Alright come on kiddo,” Tim said, moving towards the nursery.  
  
A groan escaped him as Tim sat down in the oversized, white rocker that Lucy made him pay way too much for, but it turned out to be one of the best purchases they made. He settled Lainey in the bend of his elbow before moving the nipple of the bottle to her mouth. The memories of the first time he fed her at home rushed to the surface. He remembered how shaky his hand was as he tried to guide the bottle to her mouth. If it weren’t for Angela and her experience with two newborns, he probably would have spilled more milk on Lainey than what she ate.  
  
“Done already,” Tim asked as Lainey moved away from the bottle a few minutes later. “Guess someone wasn’t as hungry as usual.” Tim tossed a burp towel over his shoulder before gently moving. His hand gently patted her back until she let out the air that was trapped inside. “Woah,” he exclaimed with a smile, “That was a big one.”  
  
“Alright, let’s get you ready for today.” Tim laid Lainey down on the changing table and changed the diaper with ease. He was still new at it, but after three weeks of doing every change, he knew enough to change her without much fuss. “Are we feeling purple or yellow today,” he asked looking down at the infant. “Yellow? I’m thinking yellow.”  
  
Tim carried Lainey back to his bedroom to get ready himself. He fixed up some pillows before sitting her against them. “Daddy’s turn,” he smiled back at Lainey, who was trying her best to smile back at him. Tim walked into the closet for just a moment before returning. He held two different shirt choices against his bare chest. “Green or grey,” he asked holding each of the shirts up for Lainey to see. “Grey? Yeah, I’m thinking grey too. Good choice kid.”

* * *

It was just after one when Tim pushed the door to the hospital room open. His eyes settled on Lucy’s steel form as he stepped inside the room. The machines still beeped. Her eyes were still closed. It was still a waiting game. It had been three weeks since he last heard her talk, saw her bright brown eyes and it was killing him.  
  
“Oh, hey Tim,” Jackson said making Tim realize that he was in the room. “Sorry. We just stopped by on lunch.”  
  
“No need to apologize, West,” Tim said shucking the diaper bag off his shoulder and setting it on the couch. “I don’t mind you visiting, you know she would be upset if you didn’t. She is your family too,” he continued sitting the carrier next to the diaper bag. “Lopez around?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s at the vending machines down the hall. I just needed a minute alone,” the younger man said standing up, his hand smoothing out the front of his uniform.  
  
“Uh okay. Can you watch Lainey for a minute for me? She’s asleep. She knocked out in the truck on the ride over and I didn’t want to wake her up.”  
  
“Yeah. Yea. Sure, no problem.”  
  
“Thanks, Jackson,” Tim said giving the younger man a small grin before walking out of the room. His hands tucked into his pockets as he started down the hallway towards the vending machines. “Lunch of the elite,” Tim joked after watching Angela choose her midway meal.  
  
“Oh, you are here. I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Angela said opening her bag of chips turning towards Tim. “Running late today Bradford? Where is my goddaughter by the way,” Angela asked looking around trying to find the infant.  
  
“She’s with her godfather down the hall.”  
  
He saw Angela’s face fall once she took a good look at him. The bag of chips fell to her side. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“What gave it away,” he asked softly crossing the short distance across the room. Tim plopped himself down in a chair, his elbows rested on his knees.  
  
“What is it? You’re scaring me, Tim. What’s wrong?”  
  
Tim was quiet for a long minute. His hands rubbed together in front of him. “They want to ween her off the vent,” he said softly keeping his eyes on the floor in front of them.  
  
“That’s good news! Isn’t it,” Angela asked confused by the news and Tim’s somber mood.  
  
Tim nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, it is.”  
  
“Then why are you so gloomy? She’s fighting, she’s winning,” Angela almost cheered. Her hands moved to his shoulder giving it a shake. “Why are you acting like this then?”  
  
Tim shook his head slowly. “What if it’s too soon? What if she isn’t ready and it’s too soon? I can’t lose her, Ang. What if she doesn’t come back? What if something happens and they can’t save her? The last three weeks alone have been hell. That little girl is keeping me from drowning. I can’t do this without her.”  
  
“You won’t have to do it alone,” Angela reassured him. “Lucy is going to wake up. She is going to meet that little girl. Lucy isn’t a quitter. If the doctors think she’s ready, then you need to trust them. She’s fighting to come back to you. Don’t make her wait.”  
  
“I’m scared, Angela,” he admitted almost in a whisper. “That little girl scares the hell out of me. What if she doesn’t wake up,” he asked his jaw tense, his eyes starting to brim with tears. “Lainey…...Lucy, what happens then?”  
  
“It won’t happen. Lucy is going to wake up. If she doesn’t---, we will be there for you. We will be there for Lainey. But Tim, if there is a chance that she’s going to wake up, take it.”  
  
Tim turned his head slightly looking at Angela through the corner of his eye. It was the movement behind her that caught his attention. White coats and scrubs moved frantically behind her down the hall. “What’s going on,” he asked, pushing himself to his feet in an instant. “Jackson,” he called, seeing the younger officer standing outside the doorway to Lucy’s room, holding Lainey on his chest as he stood frozen staring into the room.  
  
Angela was hot on his heels as they jogged towards the room. “Jackson, what’s going on,” Angela asked, but the younger officer was speechless, his eyes locked in the room.  
  
Tm forced his way past Jackson and into the room. Through the crowd of white coats and scrubs, his eyes were only focused on one thing, one person. Brown hair was pressed against the white pillow, but it was different than before. The bed itself no longer laid flat. Brown eyes met blue. Falling tears met a happy smile. “Lucy,” he said, his voice laced with disbelief. It felt like a trick. Was he seeing what he thought he was?  
  
It was the growing smile and bright eyes across the room that gave him his answer. He didn’t want to look away. Too afraid that if he did everything would change, and he would wake up from this dream. She was awake.  
  
Several minutes passed as Tim stood planted at the end of the bed as the doctors and nurses moved around the room. His eyes locked on hers, hers locked on his. “It’s good to have you back, Lucy,” Grace said with a smile, breaking Tim out of his trance.  
  
The doctors and nurses filtered out of the room slowly. “Lucy,” he said again, his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
“Hey,” she smiled back at him. Hearing her voice broke him. Tim crossed the room in just a few strides. His hand softly ran down her cheek as tears brimmed in her own eyes.  
  
“You’re awake.”  
  
Lucy hummed in response as his lips met hers. Slow, gentle, but at the same time desperate and hungry, it was everything that he’d dreamed about. It was Tim that broke away first. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” he whispered, his forehead resting on hers. Lucy’s head nodded in response. Tim left the room for just a moment before returning. He held a bundle of yellow in his arms now as he walked back over to her. “You ready?”  
  
Lucy nodded, unable to find her voice. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as Tim smiled down at Lainey in his arms. “Lainey…this is your momma,” he said, placing the sleeping infant in Lucy’s arms.  
  
“Lainey,” Lucy questioned looking up at him. “You went with my name?” Tim nodded, smiling down at the two of them together at last. “She’s perfect, Tim. She’s so beautiful,” Lucy said, looking down at their daughter in her arms.  
  
“Of course, she is. She’s our girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks again for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Keep an eye out for updates to other stories soon!


End file.
